


Сфера полномочий

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Authority Challenge, Begging, Dominance Struggle, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Tony Snark, hints of Dom/Sub, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Тебе придётся поучиться дисциплине, — шипит Стив, и тёплое дыхание касается уха Тони.</i>
</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/265874">Authority</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit">indigostohelit</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Сфера полномочий

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindwurm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Authority](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265874) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



> Перевод выполнен с любезного разрешения автора, indigostohelit.

— Тебе придётся поучиться дисциплине, — шипит Стив, и тёплое дыхание касается уха Тони.  
Тони прижат к стене собственной спальни, Стив удерживает его не хуже горы кирпичей. Ладони Стива обжигают его запястья, а лицо Стива так близко, что будь руки у Тони свободны, он мог бы его коснуться.  
Тони ухмыляется Капитану своей особой самоуверенной улыбкой.  
— Я Тони Старк, — говорит он. — Дисциплина — это не ко мне.  
— Да ну? — откликается Стив и чуть сильнее вдавливает Тони в стену. — А я не терплю непокорности.  
Он так близко, так _близко_. Полторы недели Тони выпендривался на каждом собрании Мстителей, только ради того, чтобы довести проклятого идеального суперсолдата до этого состоянии, доставал его без конца, просто чтобы он утратил хоть толику своего идеального самоконтроля…  
— И что ты сделаешь, Чудо-Стиви? — и ухмылка становится шире. — _Накажешь_ меня, наш храбрый предводитель? Запретишь играть с остальными… поставишь в угол… отшлёпаешь…   
— Ты, — рычит Стив, — самый невыносимый, недисциплинированный и наглый идиот, которым я имел несчастье командовать.  
Тони фыркает.  
— Прошу прощения, но, насколько я помню, нобелевку по физики дали только одному из нас.  
У Стива вырывается какой-то звук, глубокий и яростный, и Тони подозревает, что это рык. Ух ты, всё даже лучше, чем он надеялся. Представлял. Мечтал. Фантазировал, ладно, пусть будет фантазировал — но совсем чуть-чуть.  
Ладно, много фантазировал. Не в том суть. Суть в том, что Стив прижимается к Тони так тесно, что Тони чувствует, как бьётся его суперсильное сердце, и глаза у него темнеют, может быть, не только от гнева, и когда Тони выгибается в бёдрах всего на полдюйма…  
 _Ага._  
Он ухмыляется Стиву и раздвигает коленом его ноги.  
Стив захвачен врасплох — настолько, что на одну роковую секунду ослабляет хватку на запястьях Тони, и Тони успевает воспользоваться этой секундой, чтобы забраться под восхитительно тесную белую футболку героя всея Америки. Стив издаёт возмущённый звук, Тони решает его заткнуть — и потому целует, так крепко и жарко, как только может.  
Стив _стонет_. О да.  
Спиной Тони по-прежнему прижат к стене, поэтому ограничен в свободе манёвра, но ему удаётся задрать на Стиве футболку и практически стащить её с его плеч; он настойчиво дёргает за края, когда Стив отказывается разорвать поцелуй и позволить стянуть её с себя окончательно. Стив отстраняется, давая Тони возможность отбросить футболку на пол, и… _о да_ , именно это Тони и хочет видеть: дикие потемневшие глаза, раскрасневшиеся щёки, уже искусанные в поцелуях губы.  
— Даже не думай, что сможешь выкрутиться и не учиться выполнять _мои_ приказы, — шипит Стив, и Тони чувствует, как дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику почти против воли.  
Отмахиваясь, он смеётся в обнажённую грудь Стива, низко и хрипло. У Стива едва заметно перехватывает дыхание.  
— И в мыслях не было, — мурлычет Тони и тянется, чтобы поцеловать Стива; руки шарят по его идеальному телу, вниз, вдоль мышц его груди и живота. Стив издаёт глубокий грудной стон, делает шаг назад — и большего Тони не нужно.  
Он оказывается сверху во мгновение ока, прижимая Стива к полу, седлая бёдра и покрывая укусами и поцелуями от челюсти до ключицы. Когда он добирается до определённой точки над сонной артерией Стива, Стив издаёт звук, который, как казалось Тони, не способен произвести человек. Тони улыбается ему в шею и снова кусает, зализывает укус, целует, кусает, лижет. Стив задыхается под ним, утратив дар речи, и Тони позволяет себе на мгновение выпрямиться у него на бёдрах и насладиться зрелищем того, как идеальный суперсолдат извивается под ним, отчаянно жаждая его рта.  
Напрасно Тони так делает.  
Стоит ему отстраниться — и Стив переворачивает его на спину и снова стискивает его запястья, на этот раз прижимая их к полу. Он испепеляет Тони взглядом, но в его глазах по-прежнему больше, чем просто гнев, и Тони ухмыляется.  
— Я командир этой группы, — произносит Стив, и голос у него настолько хриплый, что мозг Тони посылает электрический разряд прямо в член, — и ты _будешь_ мне подчиняться.  
Тони отвечает:  
— Сэр, есть, _сэр_.  
В свою защиту Тони может сказать только: он почти уверен, что собирался так пошутить.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Стив и стаскивает с Тони рубашку через голову с грубой солдатской сноровкой, прикусывает и всасывает его сосок, и Тони едва не вскрикивает — чёрт побери, почему Стив так хорош, господи, какая разница, лишь бы он не останавливался — а Стив спускается ниже, он уже расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку у Тони на джинсах и стягивает их к коленям, он их уже снял…  
Стив замирает и смотрит.  
Ах да. Трусы с Капитаном Америка.  
— Десять баксов в супермаркете, — поясняет Тони.  
— Что мне с тобой делать… — откликается Стив почти смиренно.  
— У меня есть кое-какие соображения, — говорит Тони и многозначительно раздвигает ноги.   
Глаза Стива темнеют ещё сильнее, он тянется к отброшенным джинсам Тони и роется по карманам, пока не находит в заднем флакончик смазки и презерватив. Стив выгибает бровь.  
— Кое-кто тут был американским бой-скаутом с четвёртого по седьмой класс, — чопорно сообщает Тони.  
Стив, впрочем, не обращает внимания; он занят тем, что размазывает смазку по пальцам, пока они не начинают блестеть — а Тони не забывает дышать. Спустив с Тони трусы, Стив осторожно проникает в него сначала одним, потому двумя, потом тремя пальцами — а Тони запрокидывает голову и шире раздвигает ноги.  
— Можно больше, — говорит он, и голос срывается на каждом слове, — Стив, я готов, не нужно ждать, давай же, просто…  
Но Стив ничего не делает, только мягко сгибает пальцы внутри Тони — слишком мягко, слишком редко. Тони стонет.  
— Стив, — говорит он, — боже, Стив, да возьми же меня, наконец, трахни меня, я хочу… — и будь он проклят, если не слышит, как у Стива самую чуточку перехватывает дыхание — но Стив по-прежнему ничего не предпринимает.  
И Тони наконец понимает, что должен сделать, что должен сказать — но слова застревают в горле. Ну уж нет, чёрт возьми. Он Тони Старк, гений, плейбой, миллиардер и супергерой, у него нобелевка и до черта денег, и он не обязан с этим мириться, он может простой уйти, он может…  
Стив задевает ту самую сокровенную точку, Тони едва не кричит — и слова срываются сами, почти против воли.  
— _Пожалуйста_ , — выдыхает он, — Стив, _пожалуйста_ , господи, трахни меня, я хочу, я так хочу…  
— Как? — спрашивает Стив и снова задевает то же место внутри, и Тони стонет.  
— Очень, — честно признаётся он. — Стив, пожалуйста, что угодно, я хочу… боже…  
Стив входит, толкается снова и снова, горячий, большой, _идеальный_. Тони хватает ртом воздух и пытается ухватиться за плечи Стива, но не может. Стив трахает его, задевая простату снова и снова, и это так хорошо, _так хорошо_ — Тони слышит льющийся изо рта поток бессмыслицы, ругательства вперемешку с именем Стива и ничего не значащими звуками, от которых ему стало бы стыдно, если бы ему до сих пор было не всё равно…  
Он слышит сдавленный оборванный стон, и Стив над ним обмякает. Он оседает на Тони, лицо расслабляется. Тони успевает запаниковать на секунду, а потом Стив накрывает его член ладонью и дрочит ему, медленно и лениво, словно у него впереди ещё всё время мира. Тони способен только дышать; это Стив, это _Стив_ , и Тони полностью в его власти — и почему-то он ничего не имеет против, абсолютно ничего.  
Он кончает, заливая спермой всю руку Стива, и когда его пальцы проскальзывают между губ Тони, Тони вылизывает их со всей тщательностью, на какую способен. Стив улыбается ему, глаза у него тёмные и сонные. Тони думает, что это, вполне возможно, первая улыбка, которую он получил от Стива.  
— Мы липкие, — говорит Тони.  
Стив издаёт задумчивое глубокое «хм-м-м».  
— У тебя есть душ?  
—Ага, — отвечает Тони, — большой, — и выразительно подёргивает бровями.  
Стив обдумывает его слова.  
— Больше никаких пререканий на собраниях Мстителей.  
Тони почти уверен, что это нечестная сделка, но, несмотря на суровый взгляд, в уголках рта Стива по-прежнему прячется призрак улыбки, и, кажется, в этом раунде Тони проиграл вчистую, потому что часть его уже не может не думать ни о чём, кроме того, как вернуть эту улыбку обратно.  
Он сдаётся.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он и получает взамен ту самую улыбку и долгий тёплый поцелуй.


End file.
